


The Willow Tree

by Rose_Tinted_World



Category: South Park
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, M/M, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Violence, battles, theyre 18/ older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Tinted_World/pseuds/Rose_Tinted_World
Summary: Kyle Broflovski, the soon to be elf king, is tired of his palace life. He wishes to find adventure and new journey's. He wishes more than anything to be a knight, not a king.Stan Marsh, a human palace knight, is tired of fighting. All he wants is peace, he wants everyone to live in harmony. However, he knows he cannot quit for the sake of his family's name.When two world's collide, a new journey is born.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	The Willow Tree

Kyle Broflovski knew his life was glamorous. He knew he had it better than most. Waking up each morning to fresh cup of tea and warm scones. Getting any thing he wished simply just by asking. Being able to sleep knowing he was well protected, knowing that no one would lay a finger on him. Having possibly one of the biggest libraries in the country all to himself. He had so many things that would make a person overwhelmed with joy everyday, so many things that would make a person die happy. Yet, he hated it all. 

He would wake up every morning, begrudgingly putting his crown on his head. He hated how people looked at him. Faces would still, the world would stop. Again, something everyone would kill to have. All eyes on him in such loving, admirable ways. Kyle couldn't even stand the thought. 

"Hello, your highness!" Leopold would smile at the prince every morning, always being the first to greet him. Leopold helped in the kitchen along with Tweek and Craig. He never went by his proper name even though he probably preferred it. People called him 'Butters', a name he earned from the palace staff. Reason being was because it was rumored that he ate seven whole sticks of butter for a nickel. 

Kyle made his way down to the throne room, "Hello mother, hello father." 

They both nodded at him. 

"How's my handsome prince doing today?" His mother asked. 

"I'm well." The prince shrugged, taking his place on the throne next to his parents. 

"Did you rest well?" She smiled. The queen's smiles were never intentionally angry, she just had a frustrated look on her face most of the time. 

"If he slept at all." His father chuckled. 

"I got a full night's rest, father, thank you very much. My rest was fine." 

Silence filled the room once more. That was probably one of the things Kyle detested most. He had to spend long, exhausting hours just sitting in a wide, echoing room. People would come visit here and then to give news or to give a performance. Kyle was a harsh critic and was never very fond of any of the performances. No matter how many people walked on burning stones or juggled various objects, he never found himself satisfied at the end. 

The royal family continued to wait, and wait...and _wait_. 

"I'll be heading off to the library." Kyle stood from his seat.

"Hold on, young man. Your father and I have some exciting news!" The queen chimed, leaning forward in her seat. 

_'Then why didn't you say anything earlier?'_ Kyle thought. Kyle spoke his mind to almost everyone. _Almost_ everyone. His mother was definitely excluded from everyone. He did not want to talk back too soon face the wrath of his mother. 

"What is it, mother?" He sighed, sitting back down in his throne. 

"We're throwing you a ball! Your 19th birthday is coming up soon, meaning you'll be king! I want you to meet with all the kingdoms leaders, meet some towns folk for the first time, maybe meet some cute girls to marry-" His mother continued to rant. 

Kyle just felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into a dark hole the more she spoke. He had to become king. _Fan-fucking-tastic_. He had to meet other king leaders, he had to find someone possibly worthy enough to share the throne with. _Aha, what 'fun'._

He had to meet some towns folk. _For the first time._

Scratch everything else he hated. What Kyle despised most about being prince was the fact that he didn't get to know anyone outside the palace. For some reason unknown to him he wasn't allowed. He could barely see the villages from his bedrooms balcony. He hated that he was expected to soon run the kingdom and know nothing about it's people. Just the thought made his head ache and his blood boil. 

"Oh! And we have a ballet to attend next weekend." The king added after his wife's rant. 

"Oh, yes. Thank you remembering, Gerald." The queen nodded. 

Kyle sighed, "Okay, may I just go to the library now?" 

His parents nodded, he didn't hesitate to stand up and march out the door. Kyle arrived in his library, the shelves were filled with any and every book. He loved each one of them dearly. The books had the power to transfer him into new world's, he could be wherever he wanted to be when he read. His favorite type's of books included books mentioning knights, thieves, and travelers. All of them each adventurous in their own way. He wanted to be adventurous too. 

Just when Kyle thought he was too angry to read he picked up a book, opening it to a random page. 

**_As I ran, I felt the cold breeze rush through every cell in my body._ **

**_I felt the air hug me tight and let me go._ **

**_I felt free, I felt a release._ **

**_No longer would I obey the rules of the higher._ **

**_I would find adventure, I will take my life in my hands._ **

**_And I will run until I cannot feel the earth beneath me._ **

**_I will run into the arms of freedom and adventure._ **

**_I will run into a new journey._ **

Kyle closed his eyes, imaging running through the woods. Wondering what the breeze would feel like while he ran. Imagining how fast his feet could take him. 

He was sick and tired of imaging. He _wanted_ it. He wanted all of that and more to happen. Kyle didn't know what particularly made him snap today. Maybe it was the ordinary morning tea, or the fact that his parents were throwing him a ball. Maybe it was book, or the cheery 'Hello, your highness' everyone greeted him with. Whatever it was, it was something. 

Something enough to make him walk out to the palace garden, kick his was through a wall of rose bushes, and run. 

He started to pick up his feet, running faster with each step. He has never ran so fast before. Running was never allowed inside the palace. The book he read prior had not proven him wrong, it felt like the air was hugging him tightly then letting him go. He was starting to find adventure. He was taking his life in his own hands for once. The prince nearly laughed at all of it, it seemed almost too bizarre! 

Hiss view was surrounded by fields of various colored grasses and flowers. The tree's leaves would dance, causing Kyle to fall deeper and deeper in love with the scene. 

He ran till he was out of breath, till he barely felt his knees. The prince found a small area of water underneath a large willow tree, the tree acted as a blanket to the environment around him. He sat on a fairly large rock and directed his gaze upwards. He saw streams of light shining through the small spaces between the leaves of the willow tree. 

The prince smiled to himself, remembering the book he read what could've been hours ago. Loving that all of it's small details were proven true. 

"I will run into a new journey. . ." 

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you all enjoyed reading the first chapter of my SP SOT fic! i'm excited to write this one! i'm also continuing on another fic i wrote called 'What Would You Do If Real Love Could Kill You' ( it's also a sp style fic ) ( and i'm planning more lol )   
> if you have any suggestions on anything you'd like to see let me know!   
> thank you for reading! :-) ~ S <3


End file.
